


A Circle Divided

by GaleWrites



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Characters once loved each other beyond measure and now they are like strangers, Found Family, Gen, Platonic Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: Tris watches her siblings some nights and wishes they still had the bond they did as children (set before the trip to Namorn in The Will of the Empress)
Relationships: Trisana Chandler & Daja Kisubo & Briar Moss & Sandrilene fa Toren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	A Circle Divided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extraneous_accessories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraneous_accessories/gifts).



Tris didn’t need to walk around to have a proper view of the house she now shared with Daja and Briar. Her foster siblings were predictable, and with her windows and door open, her upstairs room served as an effective chimney to bring visions to her on the wind. This was how she was used to interacting with the world anyway. After years away from home, travelling with no one but her teacher, her student, and her dog, she’d found it so much easier to just keep an eye on things from a distance. 

The distance would be there even if she had gone out to the garden or Daja’s forge, anyway. They’d spent a hectic three years living together, their lives and their powers linked by the same series of disasters that had caused them to bond so quickly and thoroughly. But now… they’d spent more time than that living apart, keeping their friendships alive solely through letters and living through their first years of adulthood with all the experiences they provided individually. She knew the others treated their careful distance with each other as a deeply personal wound, but to Tris it seemed inevitable. They could live together again in the same house, they could take their meals together and get to know each other again, but the bond that had them literally inside of each others’ heads was something that just couldn’t survive that kind of separation.

But they did still love each other, and so Tris sat in her room some nights, watching her siblings live their lives and hoping to see them healing a bit from whatever hurts they refused to share. If nothing else, it was soothing to see that Briar still pet the leaves of his plants when no one was looking, Daja still made solid, useful things in her forge, even though her living metal had made her rich, and Sandry, living off with her uncle, still stuck her tongue out a little when trying to manage a particularly difficult stitch, despite her station. All she could do was watch and hope that maybe, someday, she and her siblings would no longer be strangers to each other.


End file.
